


撸猫综合征 第四十四章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 撸猫综合征 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 撸猫综合征 第四十四章





	撸猫综合征 第四十四章

酷热的七月，大学城的各大高校陆陆续续地开始放暑假了。  
梁易澄学的是管理专业，大三本是学业最繁忙的时候，可他沉迷撸猫，心思更是花在研究如何才能撸到符朗上了，一转眼就到了考试周，他过得好不忐忑。  
好在梁易澄是个不走神就会认真听课的好孩子，再加上通宵抱了几晚佛脚，所有课程都都有惊无险地及格了。  
他松了一口气，出成绩当天就把着俞清铭逮到饭堂，美名曰庆祝，实则是赤`裸裸的审问。  
“都考完试了，咱们能不能不吃饭堂了啊？饭堂的粥熬得是真的难喝……”  
俞清铭无精打采地搅着饭堂的皮蛋瘦肉粥，白茫茫的粥水里只有几抹淡淡的肉色，完全不见皮蛋的踪影。  
梁易澄哼哼道：“不行，不吃饭堂我就舍不得往你嘴里塞东西了。”  
“……”  
俞清铭警惕地举起勺子，摆出防御姿势，说：“你要干嘛？”  
“不干嘛，别紧张，我就是想听听你和土豆哥的故事。”  
俞清铭横了一眼脸上写满“八卦”的梁易澄，没好气地说：“没什么故事，我和他之前就见过两回，以前都告诉过你了。”  
“那，来点新鲜事？”梁易澄把盘里的热狗肠夹成一节一节的，戳起一段放进嘴里，说：“那天后来他不是送你回去了吗？然后呢？”  
“然后我们就上床了。”  
“噗，咳咳咳咳……”  
梁易澄措不及防，一小节香肠噎在喉头，咳了个惊天动地。缓了好半天，他才说：“你们到底怎么回事啊？之前还在厕所里吵架，回头就滚上床了？”  
俞清铭嘿嘿一笑：“你还听见了？吵架是策略，不然怎么骗那个死脑筋跟我当固炮？”  
梁易澄目瞪口呆：“你们真成固炮了？！土豆哥肯答应你？他走的时候还那么生气的？”  
“他本来是不肯的，不过嘛……”

那天，杨逾虽然百般不情愿，但还是听符朗的话，开车把俞清铭送回学校。  
只是好不容易才上了杨逾的车，俞清铭又怎么可能会老老实实。  
碰巧车子刚上高速就开始有点堵，车子走走停停的。  
俞清铭瞅准时机，慢悠悠地解开了安全带，身子一点点地往杨逾的方向倾斜，手悄无声息地摸上了杨逾的大腿。  
车子猛地一晃。  
“你干什么？！”  
“怎么？就准你摸我，不准我摸你？”  
杨逾惊呆了。  
见过骚的，没见过俞清铭这样骚起来命都不要的。  
“我开车呢？这是高速啊！”  
“没事啊，你开你的车，我开我的车。”  
俞清铭的凤眼都快眯成一条缝，他一边笑，手还毫不含糊，缓缓往上方摸去。  
车头又是一摆，旁边车道的车被吓了一跳，按着喇叭惊恐地避开。  
“哎，开车走神不安全，你可要专心看路啊。”  
听见俞清铭还幸灾乐祸地提醒，杨逾气得脸色铁青，偏偏安全带系得牢牢的，想躲也没地方躲，还得时刻提防前方的车子突然停下，无暇分心教训腿`间作乱的手。

俞清铭只是轻轻地揉了几下，手里的巨物就有了苏醒的迹象。  
杨逾立刻夹紧腿企图阻止他的动作，却架不住他一会掐大腿一会捏腹肌的，在小小的座位上东躲西闪，捉襟见肘的。稍不留神，并拢的腿也被他掰了开来，宽松的休闲裤登时就被高高地顶起了一块，想夹也夹不住了。  
俞清铭抢在杨逾伸手遮挡前握住那完全勃起的器官，满意地感受着手中的尺寸和硬度，叹道：“硬得很快啊，我还没摸几下呢，你就这么饥渴？”  
杨逾一心多用，挡也挡不住他，说又说不过他，气得不行，干脆把心一横，目不斜视地看着路况，一副当他不存在的架势。  
俞清铭乐得他不反抗，更加肆意地玩弄起了手里坚硬的性器。  
俞清铭深知杨逾持久起来有多可怕，但现在主动权难得在他的手里，自然不能让杨逾好过。  
一番探索下来，他惊喜地发现杨逾的蛋蛋极为敏感，每次一碰那里，杨逾的大腿肌肉就会蓦地绷紧。  
俞清铭坏笑着，两手并用，一手隔着裤子用掌心搓揉着所有男人最为敏感的顶端，另一手捏着那两颗饱满的蛋蛋。没过多久，杨逾的气息就变得粗重了起来，手里粗大的性器更是胀得他快握不住了。  
在他极有技巧地玩弄之下，杨逾忽然踩下了刹车。  
杨逾失神地伏在方向盘上，一手用力捏住俞清铭的手腕，另一手半掩面，企图挡住那急促的喘息。  
俞清铭的骨头被杨逾捏得咔哒作响，却偏偏不肯松手，反而不服输地回了重重一捏。  
“靠——啊……”  
杨逾浑身一僵，脱口而出怒骂没能堵住喉`间溢出的性`感至极的低吟。  
杨逾的声音压得极低，可还是听得俞清铭头皮发麻，腹部发紧。  
他手中的器官还在剧烈地搏动着，掌心按住的硕大前端一胀一胀的，他甚至能感受到精液冲击在裤子上的力度。

身后的汽车催促的鸣笛终于让大脑放空的杨逾回过神来。  
他甩开俞清铭的手，扯过安全带把人绑回座位上，才再次发动了车子。  
车里充满了一股淡淡的麝香味，裤`裆里的湿滑时刻提醒着他刚才的荒唐事。  
杨逾懊恼万分，深深地觉得一开始就该把人扔到高速边上。偏偏一旁的人不但不知悔改，还要火上浇油：“我手活不错吧？比你的好多了吧？说实在的，你脚活都比你手活`好，不过你可真快啊，这才走出多少公里啊？”  
“你——”  
“可能是你这名字取得巧了，跟段誉多像啊，你那玩意也像他的六脉神剑一样，一时行一时不行的。”  
“操……”  
“你反正也就会嘴上说说？不然我之前说当固炮你怎么不敢？是不是怕次数多了就暴露了你不行的事实……”  
杨逾火冒三丈，怒道：“谁不行了？！当就当啊！我不把你操得再也不敢见我我就不叫杨逾——”  
俞清铭打断道：“行啊，反正我觉得洋芋土豆都不好听，以后就叫你薯仔吧。”  
“？”  
杨逾愣了愣，随即反应过来，吼道：“你才薯仔啊！你全家都是薯仔！”

梁易澄对俞清铭佩服得五体投地，一副虚心受教，洗耳恭听的模样。  
他怎么就没想过在符朗开车时非礼他呢？  
俞清铭想起了当时杨逾那狼狈的表情，乐得不行：“他这辈子可能真的就没那么快过。他也是憋狠了吧，下车的时候我看见他屁股都湿了一块哈哈哈哈哈……”  
梁易澄是相当心疼杨逾了，叹道：“你做个人吧……你怎么非要跟他当固炮啊？”  
俞清铭心情很好地笑了：“我之前就看上他了，可我只会追炮友，不先当上炮友我怎么追？说起来，我还得谢谢你又给我创造了机会。”  
“……”梁易澄叹了一口气，说：“土豆哥他……他也不容易的，你要不是认真的，你就放过他吧……”  
俞清铭似乎有点意外，侧头打量他，凤眼微微挑起。  
俞清铭端起碗，咕噜噜地把皮蛋粥像白开水一样灌了下肚，摸出纸巾擦了擦嘴，才说：“这世上，本就没有谁是过的容易的。”  
“可是啊——咳咳咳……”  
俞清铭看准梁易澄张嘴的瞬间，叉起一节盘中的热狗肠，塞进梁易澄的口中，小小的香肠再一次呛得他剧咳起来。  
俞清铭趁机把他盘里剩下的最后一节热狗肠放进自己嘴里，慢慢地眯起眼，说：“再说，你怎么知道我就不是认真的呢？”


End file.
